


Don't Steal My Cookie

by innerboo



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Matthew's attempt at revenge goes very wrong.





	Don't Steal My Cookie

"Jaffar," Nino yelled, running towards him. Jaffar looked down to see Nino beaming.

"Sharena and I made cookies," she exclaimed. Jaffar examined the circle in her hands. It was plain yellow and smelled like vanilla.

"Here, try it," she said, shoving the object into Jaffar's hands. Jaffar held the object for a while, inspecting all sides of it. There was nothing off, so he held it up, and took a bite.

"Well?" Nino said. Jaffar was silent as he licked some salt off of it. Nino beamed.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm going to go deliver the rest." Nino skipped away, and Jaffar took another small bite.

Jaffar felt a tapping on his shoulder, and turned around. He felt the cookie being removed from his hands. He blinked, and saw Matthew in front of him, eating his cookie.

Matthew stared down Jaffar as Jaffar processed the events that took place. Matthew stole his cookie, and was eating it right in front of him. Jaffar saw Matthew take a bite from where Jaffar licked, and Jaffar remembered something from a book he read.

"Indirect kiss," he mumbled, and Matthew's face turned a warm pink. His chewing stopped for a moment, before gulping down the piece of cookie. They were still for a moment, before Jaffar remembered something else.

This is the part where he kisses her. Jaffar's eyes went to Matthew's lips. He took a step forward, and held Matthew's chin. He positioned Matthew's head, and pressed their lips together.

Jaffar could taste that same sweet and saltiness, but there was also something else. Something that made his whole body warm, and his breathing erratic. Matthew. His taste, his smell, everything fit together. Their lips moved in sync as Jaffar's hands started moving as well.

Matthew pushed Jaffar off. He didn't take his time exiting the room. Jaffar chased after him.

Matthew still had his cookie.


End file.
